Bombas, balões e um passeio no parque
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Um fim de semana sem nada pra fazer, e Duo descobre um ótimo passatempo: perturbar Heero até o limite... tentativa de fic fofa...


**_Título_**: Bombas, balões e um passeio no parque  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, fluffy  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** Um fim de semana sem nada pra fazer até que Duo descobre um ótimo e perigoso passatempo. E isso envolve Heero...

* * *

**Bombas, balões e um passeio no parque  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Heero estava muito concentrado em suas tarefas. Ele terminava o primeiro de uma série de relatórios e ainda precisava formular as planilhas demonstrativas com os dados das últimas batalhas. Pelo visto ia passar o fim de semana realizando essas tarefas...

Duo que não ficara nada satisfeito em saber disso. O americano achou que iam passar o fim de semana juntos, aproveitando ao máximo a casa vazia.

Quando descobriu que Heero ia ficar preso aos relatórios, teve um ataque de manha, gritou, esperneou, reclamou, chorou... Mas não adiantou de nada. Seu namorado estava irredutível.

Agora Duo permanecia trancado no quarto, muito emburrado. E Heero estranhava o silêncio da casa.

- Pelo menos posso trabalhar em paz... - tentou se consolar com esse pensamento.

Digitou mais algumas páginas, quando seus olhos captaram um movimento suspeito. Uma mão "misteriosa" (**1**), tentava puxar a resma de sulfite que estava ao lado do laptop de Heero.

O japonês virou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois acertou um tapa na mão de Duo.

- Aiii!! - duo reclamou. - ele se escondera atrás da mesa, mas ergueu-se depois de levar o tapa. - Isso doeu!

Sacudiu a mão e assoprou-a. Havia ficado uma marca vermelha.

- Onde você pensa que vai com o MEU sulfite? - Heero perguntou muito sério.

- Heero, você nem vai usar! Dá ele pra mim.

- Nem abri o pacote ainda. Pra que você quer 500 folhas de sulfite?!

- Você não vai dar? - cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho.

Heero não podia resistir, não dessa vez. Já havia lhe negado o fim de semana. O que custava deixá-lo ficar com o pacote de folhas?

- Tudo bem. - Heero suspirou - Pode ficar.

O rostinho de Duo se iluminou: - Obrigado!!

Agarrou o pacote e saiu correndo, antes que Heero se arrependesse.

- Mas pra que ele quer tantas folhas?

Deu de ombros e concentrou-se novamente nos relatórios.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, o piloto do Wing já havia até se esquecido da interferência de Duo. Foi então que sentiu algo macio batendo contra sua cabeça.

Olhou pra trás espantado, mas não viu nada.

- Duo?

Silêncio.

Sem entender nada, voltou a se concentrar nos trabalhos. Mais uma vez sentiu algo batendo contra sua cabeça.

Quase sem querer olhou para o chão e viu duas bolas de sulfite caídas.

- Não acredito! Duo!! - a repreensão era palpável na voz irritada - Era pra ISSO que você queria o sulfite?!

Ouviu uma risadinha desaforada. Parecia que Duo estava escondido atrás do sofá.

- Duo... Eu não vou cair nessa...

Voltou-se e continuou digitando. Sentiu quando nova bola de papel batia contra seus cabelos.

- A mira de Shinigami é perfeita! - o americano se gabou - Ele conseguiu abater dez inimigos! Mas o vilão principal permanece! Ele mira... E...

Acertou outra bolada de papel na cabeça de Heero.

O piloto japonês fez de conta que não sentiu. Tinha que ignorar aquilo ou perderia a paciência de vez.

- O inimigo treme de medo... Mas não adianta nada! Shinigami controla o Deathscythe com grande destreza. Ele é INVENCÍVEL!!

Continuou acertando as bolas de papel. Heero estava começando a se irritar. Não conseguia se concentrar sentindo aquelas bolas de papel batendo na sua cabeça.

- As bombas de Deathscythe _sempre_ acertam o alvo...

Heero ficou furioso e deu um soco na mesa.

- Não me faça levantar dessa cadeira!

Silêncio.

Mais tranqüilo, o piloto japonês recomeçou suas atividades. Não tinha digitado nem duas linhas quando sentiu outra bola atingindo suas costas.

- O novo alvo é perfeito! Shinigami vence mais um inimigo!!

Heero parou de digitar.

- Trezentos e oitenta e sete... - disse calmamente.

O piloto americano calou-se... Não entendeu o que Heero queria dizer...

- Trezentos e oitenta e sete? - Duo perguntou confuso - Do que você tá falando?

- Eu tava contando até dez... Pra me _acalmar_. Mas já cheguei no trezentos e oitenta e sete e continuo FURIOSO.

Ainda escondido atrás do sofá, Duo pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Heero, você é tão estranho...

- SOSSEGA!! Antes que eu vá aí e tome essas folhas de você!

Mais uma vez Heero tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho. Alguns minutos se passaram. Heero mal podia acreditar que Duo realmente estava quieto.

Foi então que ouviu o barulho de papel sendo amassado e sentiu uma nova bola batendo em suas costas.

- Boooom! Tiro perfeito! - o rapaz de trança não podia segurar o riso - A bomba DM acerta o alvo com perfeição!

Heero colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando se acalmar. Mas em troca recebeu uma chuva de bolas de papel nas costas.

- Agora chega! - Heero gritou nervoso - Duo Maxwell!!

Virou-se para continuar gritando, e para sua surpresa recebeu uma bolada de papel bem entre os olhos.

- Duo... DUO!!

Mas o piloto do Deathscythe saiu correndo e sumiu pela porta que levava a cozinha. Heero não perdeu tempo e correu atrás de Duo.

Chegou a porta e parou.

- Muito bem... - Heero disse de forma predatória.

Duo estava atrás da mesa, próximo a janela. Havia esquecido que a porta estava trancada e não tinha como escapar. Estava acuado...

- Agora você vai ver só... - ameaçou o piloto do Wing - Não me faça correr em volta dessa mesa... Venha até aqui...

Duo mostrou a língua pro outro: - É ruim, hein?!

- Grrrrr... Eu vou fazer você engolir essas bolas de papel!

- Isso se me pegar primeiro! (**2**)

Agora Heero estava mesmo furioso: - Você é uma peste!

- Eu não queria acertar uma bolada em seu rosto... - garantiu com ar falsamente inocente.

- Não? - o japonês desconfiou.

Duo sorriu e completou: - Não tenho culpa se você virou o carão na hora H...

A afirmação deixou Heero furioso: - Me devolve esses papeis!

O piloto americano abraçou o pacote de folhas e fez um biquinho:

- NÃO! Você me deu!!

- Não adianta fazer manha... Cada idéia que você tem! Não posso ter um pouco de sossego?

- E eu não posso me divertir um pouco?

- Dá isso aqui!

Deu a volta na mesa veloz, mas Duo foi mais rápido e num salto escapuliu pela janela.

- DUO! Se eu te pego!!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Heero saltou também.

Duo corria veloz como um coelho, Heero percebeu que não ia alcançá-lo nunca. Foi então que o piloto americano tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão. O pacote de sulfite escapou de suas mãos e caiu dentro da piscina, indo parar lá no fundo.

Heero ficou um pouco paralisado pela surpresa, mas em questões de segundos voou até onde Duo permanecia caído.

- Duo! Você está bem? Se machucou?

Duo sentou-se sobre os pés e ficou cabisbaixo.

- Minhas bombas...

Apontou para a piscina. Uma das folhas havia se soltado do pacote e flutuava pela superfície.

- Perdi um carregamento inteirinho...

- Não fique triste, eu te arrumo outro pacote.

- Não quero...

O japonês respirou fundo. Tinha que ter muita paciência.

- Anime-se...

- Foi culpa sua! Você é um chato!

- Minha culpa? Você que começou a me provocar!

- E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Você prefere ficar na frente daquele laptop ao invés de ficar comigo...

- Não é bem assim Duo! Eu tenho que terminar aqueles relatórios!

- Eu só queria ficar perto de você...

Heero calou-se. O que poderia falar? Duo fazia com que se sentisse um monstro... Na verdade se sentia mesmo um mostro.

- Duo, desculpe-me... O que posso fazer pra compensar?

Mas o outro abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito tristinho.

- Duo, não fica assim. Eu prometo que vou ficar mais tempo com você, tudo bem?

- Tá... - respondeu o americano todo manhoso.

Heero levantou-se e começou a se afastar.

- Assim que eu terminar os relatórios vou alugar uns filmes pra gente ver, combinado?

Duo pareceu ficar horrorizado e exclamou depressa: - Não!

- Não?!

- Eu quero um balão...

Heero sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Parou de andar e voltou-se para Duo, que continuava sentado no chão.

- UM BALÃO?!

Duo sorriu: - É...

- E onde é que eu vou arrumar um balão agora? Sábado, três horas da tarde?

- Eu perdi minhas bombas, agora quero um balão.

O japonês estava começando a se irritar de novo.

- Duo, você faz isso de propósito.

- He, he...

Heero voltou até onde Duo estava e abaixou-se, aproximando o seu rosto do rosto de Duo.

- Porque você faz isso comigo?

Duo deu uma risada marota e roubou um beijo de Heero.

- Porque eu te amo.

Heero ficou observando Duo. Depois sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos do outro.

- Você é um pestinha...

- E o meu balão?

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Heero.

- Fala sério...

- Eu to falando! EU QUERO UM BALÃO!!

- E diz onde eu arrumo um?

Dando um sorriso alegre, ele arriscou:

- Num parque?...

A sobrancelha de Heero tremeu um pouco.

- Duo Maxwell... Você... Você...

Mas antes que ele terminasse, Duo abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito triste.

Heero engoliu em seco. O poder que aquela criança mimada tinha sobre ele era muito grande, com certeza não conseguiria dizer não justo agora.

- Duo! Você é muito mimado! - suspirou diante do olhar magoado do outro. Acabou cedendo - Vá trocar de roupa. Eu te levo ao parque...

Um largo sorriso despontou no rostinho de Duo, e ele correu pra dentro da casa, antes que Heero mudasse de idéia.

- Bombas, balões e um passeio no parque... Era só o que me faltava...

oOo

- Heero, você podia ter trocado de roupa também, não é?

Referia-se a regata verdíssima e a bermuda preta que o japonês estava usando.

- Eu já te trouxe no parque, não trouxe? - Heero irritou-se.

Duo sorriu de orelha a orelha: - Trouxe...

- Então me deixa em paz!

O rapaz de tranças agarrou o braço de Heero e começou a puxá-lo.

- Veja! Tem um vendedor de balões ali!

- Não vá cair de novo...

- Seu eu cair de novo, vou querer outra coisa pra compensar...

- Nem pense nisso...

Duo riu. Correram até o local onde o vendedor estava. Ele tinha os mais variados e coloridos balões.

Os pilotos pararam na frente dele, e Duo começou a observar. De repente ficou indeciso.

- Puxa, têm tantos!

- Escolhe um que te agrade.

O americano cruzou os braços atrás das costas e começou a balançar o corpo:

- Qual eu vou querer... Qual eu vou querer...

Heero estava se impacientando com a demora de Duo:

- Escolhe logo!

- Calma Heero! Escolher um balão é uma coisa muito importante...

- Tipo os meus relatórios?

- Claro que não, bobinho. Você tem cada idéia. Eu sei que os seus relatórios são importantes. Você não deve compará-los a balões.

O japonês ficou surpreso. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de replicar, Duo apontou um balão azul que tinha a forma de um gatinho:

- Eu quero esse!

O vendedor separou e entregou para Duo.

- Eu quero aquele ali. Heero pediu apontando um coração vermelho.

Depois de pegar o balão, o japonês pagou o vendedor. Os dois começaram a se afastar. Duo estava surpreso, nunca ia imaginar que o soldado perfeito gostava de balões. Ficou mais surpreso ainda quando Heero parou de andar e entregou-lhe o balão.

- Tome.

- Pra mim? - perguntou o americano.

- Sim. Cuide bem dele...

Duo entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Heero era tão gentil com ele.

- Confie em mim, Hee-chan.

O quase sorriso de Heero desapareceu: -Não me chame assim!

- He, he…

Continuaram andando, Duo muito satisfeito com os balões, e Heero satisfeito com a alegria de Duo.

Talvez o fim de semana não fosse tão perdido assim...

- Que tal um sorvete?

- Claro!

Aproximaram-se de uma lanchonete. Heero ficou observando enquanto Duo escolhia os sabores.

- Você não quer? - o piloto do Deathscythe questionou.

- Não...

Ficava feliz satisfazendo todas as vontades daquela criança mimada. E ao mesmo tempo sentia orgulho, porque ninguém, em todo o mundo, podia fazer essas coisas por Duo. Apenas Heero.

Às vezes perdia a paciência com a imaturidade do outro, mas nunca ficava realmente bravo. Esse era um joguinho que agradava a ambos. Heero fingia que ficava furioso, e Duo fingia que acreditava...

- Hee-chan? Hee-chan? O que houve?

- Nada. - o japonês sorriu de leve - Já escolheu?

- Já! Vamos embora?

- Termina esse sorvete primeiro. Vamos sentar ali.

Voltaram para o parque. Heero sentou-se embaixo de uma àrvore, com as costas apoiadas no tronco, Duo sentou-se entre as suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas no peito de Heero, e a cabeça encaixada na curva do pescoço do japonês.

O americano enfiava uma colherada do sorvete na própria boca, e outra na boca de Heero, que aceitava a oferta sem reclamar.

Os balões estavam amarrados no cadarço do tênis de Heero. Outra das idéias de Duo, é claro...

- Essa lanchonete faz um sorvete delicioso. Não acha, Hee-chan?

- Hn.

O dia começava a escurecer. O sol se punha no horizonte, seus raios dourados rasgavam algumas nuvens, formando caminhos celestiais.

- Nem vi a hora passar.

- Eu também não. Me diverti com esse passeio. - apesar de tudo, Heero também havia se divertido muito.

- Às vezes faz bem relaxar.

-Duo, você não existe...

- Isso é um elogio?

Heero suspirou: - Nem eu sei dizer...

Acabaram de tomar o sorvete em silêncio. O clima estava agradável, nem muito quente, nem fresco demais.

- Está feliz agora?

- Claro!

- Podemos voltar para casa?

Duo desamarrou os balões e levantou-se. - Sim.

- Pensei que você ia querer que eu fosse com essas coisas presas no pé... o alivio de Heero era visível - Já que você tem cada uma...

- Hee-chan... Você é tão estranho…

O japonês irritou-se: - Já disse pra não me chamar assim...

- He, he...

oOo

Novamente Heero estava sentado na frente do laptop. Esperava poder terminar os relatórios, pra depois fazer as planilhas.

Duo parecia sossegado. Tinha ido tomar um banho. E parecia um banho daqueles bem demorados. Com certeza estava lavando os longos cabelos.

-Terminei mais esse relatório. Acho que até segunda eu vou conseguir finalizar todos. - nesse instante ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado - Duo, Duo... Você ainda acaba comigo...

Mais algum tempo se passou. A casa permanecia muito silenciosa. Heero sentiu que estava sendo observado e essa sensação lhe causava um grande incomodo.

Olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém.

- Duo? - perguntou incerto.

- O que é?

O japonês olhou em direção a voz. Duo sentara-se no alto da escada. Usava só um short preto muito curto, estava sem camisa, e terminava de trançar os cabelos úmidos por causa do banho.

- Duo...

O piloto do Deathscythe acabou a trança, e ficou balançando a pontinha do cabelo, passando-o pelo nariz, com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

- Fala...

Um calor muito agradável começou a correr o corpo de Heero. Olhar para Duo daquele jeito era uma visão extremamente excitante...

- Duo... Você está fazendo isso de propósito...

Duo fingiu surpresa. Fez de conta que não havia entendido: - Mas eu não fiz nada! Estou quietinho aqui...

- Você é uma peste mesmo!!

Duo deu uma risadinha safada e levantou-se. Abriu a boca de sono.

- Boa noite! Você vai ficar ai com esses relatórios por muito tempo, não é? Eu vou ter que dormir sozinho então...

Virou-se e foi em direção ao quarto.

Heero olhou para a tela do laptop e depois voltou os olhos na direção seguida por Duo.

- Merda! Será que Shinigami é mesmo invencível?

Apertou o botão do power rapidamente, sem lembrar-se de salvar o que havia digitado. Com certeza ia ter um ataque quando o religasse pela manhã.

Mas agora, a única coisa que importava era ir para o quarto, e terminar o dia nos braços de Duo Maxwell. A criança mais mimada e mais doce que Heero conhecia...

Fim

* * *

(**1**) Na verdade não era tão misteriosa assim... -.-""

(**2**) -x Shinigami abusado não teme a morte ¬¬


End file.
